Book I - In Another Life: Harry Potter
by Tia-Em Essy
Summary: We died younger than most but that didn't mean that our lives were over. OC. Self-Inserts.


**Title: **Book I – In Another Life: Harry Potter

**Summary**: We died younger than most but that didn't mean that our lives were over. OC Self-Inserts.

**Author's Note: **From my OCs: This is pure fantasy – if it were real, I'd be Mrs. Diggory by now – Tori. This is extremely sexy, if you don't find it sexy then I suggest that you f*** off – Mikhaila. Read it and if you don't like it, f*** off or I'll end you! – Elizabeth.

**Chapter 0 – Prologue **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**"_Man's mind, once stretched by a new idea, never regains its original dimensions." _**

**― _Oliver Wendell Holmes Sr._**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When you die you think everything ends.

It doesn't.

Why do we say this, you ask? Well, we're living proof of this – or dying proof, whichever you prefer.

We died, the three of us, together. That is how we started, and that is how we'd end.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

My name was Victoria Martin.

There was no particularly exciting component of my life; I went on as many others my age did – wake up, suffer through the day, complain, sleep, and repeat. And repeat. And repeat.

For years I would find myself dreaming, wishing, and longing for something different, something exciting and wild and uncontrollable to happen in my life. Anything had to be better than this mundane way of living.

Then 'the incident' happened.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

My name was Mikhaila Lacus.

'The incident' – as Tori dubs it – was horrible. There was no other way to describe such an event.

The blood flowed across the cracks in the concrete like a river carving a new path for itself, a way back into the ocean where it was first born. And it seemed as though the river grew larger and wider and never ending.

Pain spread through my body at every movement; the sense of surrealism as though this was a dream, although I knew that it wasn't. I wondered if Tori and Cece were feeling the same way.

I remember the loud sound of sirens in the distance and the desperate pleas of someone as they begged me to stay. Of course I tried but opening my eyes became harder and harder as my eyelids grew heavy and the sky began to turn red.

Then everything went black and the world became soundless.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

My name was Elizabeth Qi. But most of my friends just call me Cece.

Like Tori said (well her name is Victoria but Tori sounds better than Vicky – Haha, Fairy Oddparents reference) life was boring. School, homework, more homework and homework – well you get my drift. It was torture.

You'd think death would be interesting but it isn't. Well except for the part where there's sirens, crying – god that's annoying, the funeral and the funny feeling that you're half asleep and drunk.

Death was boring, annoying – especially when you're looking at your own body and you're like "Wow I look weird." I did look weird lying there in the coffin, pale and white and I was bored.

I wonder how Tori and Mikhaila are.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

It wasn't the most typical way to be given an assignment (that's what they told us to call it, an assignment – highschool all over again).

After our funeral, which was equal parts painful and boring – as Cece comments on it – the three of us simply drifted, unsure what to do or where to go. There seemed to be nothing left here for us, but we thought we couldn't leave. Oh, how wrong we were.

We wandered aimlessly like ghosts (which we kind of were) – we even had those white dresses you see in movies and everything. Tori – who, even in death, was still obsessed with fashion – wanted to go window shopping – seeing as we didn't have ghost money to buy anything. So the three of us headed to Eaton Centre1 – we got there in three minutes which was amazing – and went window shopping.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

If you've ever watched 'The Wizard of Oz' with Judy Garland playing the role of dear Dorothy, you'll understand what happened next and it won't sound as peculiar to you. While Tori was excitedly pointing out a leather jacket on display, there appeared behind us a giant, pink circular blob. It gracefully floated down to our level, and tapped Mikhaila with one of its floppy, bunny ears.

Mikhaila turned and immediately began laughing hysterically which drew Tori and Cece's attention away from the leather jacket and towards the pink blob. Cece joined Mikhaila in laughing while Tori, who at first reacted with hysterical screams, finally gave in to a fit of laughter. The blob's eyes twitched in annoyance as the three teens kept on laughing.

Without warning, the gelatinous blob pulled the three girls towards it. Though they tried their hardest to escape its grasp, some unknown force was keeping them to the curious blob's side.

"The f*** are you taking us?" Cece yelled, aggravation the only emotion in her tone. There was no fear. What on earth was there to fear in a pink blob? One, it was pink. Two, it was a blob with rabbit ears. Yeah, I'm shaking in my boots.

Suddenly, the giant blob's mouth opened wide, wider than its entire body. A spinning vortex in shimmering shades of black, blue and green appeared inside its mouth. The three girls screamed in unison, their fear matching in an eerily perfect harmony that would make Adele jealous.

Then, everything went black.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When they woke up, the light was so bright it was blinding. For a second they thought that they were in heaven, but then they realized: heaven would have air conditioners, or at the very least, better regulated air. The stagnant breeze was toxic to their lungs, and if the girls had anything in their stomachs, they would have automatically vomited it out. But alas, ghosts don't vomit. So they had to settle with: Mikhaila – sleeping, Tori – fanning herself with a fierce enthusiasm, and Cece – well she stuck to what she did best, swore like no tomorrow in many colourful languages.

"Glad to see you're awake," A dull voice called out to them. The voice didn't sound glad. They tried to place a gender on the mysterious voice, but its androgynous nature left the girls puzzled.

Cece stood up and turned around three times, looking for the owner of the voice.

"Up here you idiot," the dull voice called out again with mild annoyance.

Cece placed a hand above her eyes and glanced up. There, floating above was a little baby wearing a suit, a well-made one at that, with a mustache and a pacifier in its mouth, in a UFO ship. Tori stared, dumbfounded, while Cece elbowed Mikhaila at the side to wake her. The baby slowly floated down till it was only a few inches above their eye level. The baby tapped its finger impatiently as Mikhaila woke and began to laugh uproariously.

"Um… Tori… are you seeing a suit-wearing baby with a mustache?" Cece asked, a dumbfounded look on her face.

"Yeah…" Tori mumbled, her eyes wide with shock. Her tone grew soft and distant, and it seemed as if she was in trance. Then the baby lit a cigar, and the timid girl lost her sh**. Falling onto her back, the small girl clutched at her sides, hyena-like laughter coming over her and showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

"… They're not usually like this you know…." Cece commented.

"I doubt that," the baby's dull voice replied, he sounded like one of those really suave men in those Mafia movies.

Then, the tapping became rapidly faster and the baby decided to light another cigar. Instead of smoking the cigar, the baby threw both cigars with incredibly accurate aim at Tori and Mikhaila. The cigar hit their forehead, and, the two girls yelped in pain, their screams reverberating through the room.

"You might be dead but you're not immune to pain," the baby said smugly.

A moment of silence.

"We're dead?" Mikhaila whispered, disbelief in her tone.

They had all wanted to believe in that moment that this was only a dream.

"Yes and no," the baby said, ever so elusive.

Snapping out of her reverie, Cece yelled, "Give us a f***king answer!" Taking a few deep breathes, she continued, still yelling, "And have some respect for the dead will ya!"

Raising a perfectly plucked eyebrow (which seriously weirded out the girls, because what kind of baby has plucked eyebrows?), the strange child shook his head, making a sound of disappointment.

"Oh how your words wound me," he said ever so monotonously, sarcasm dripping from his every word.

Annoyed, Mikhaila jumped into the air and yelled, "F***!" before proceeding to aim a kick at the UFO baby. Unfortunately, the baby managed to dodge it and Mikhaila ended unceremoniously at her side. Clenching her stomach in pain, Mikhaila grumbled out swear words as Tori and Cece patted her back in comfort.

The baby sighed before whipping out a delicate tea cup full of brimming peppermint tea as the UFO descended down to the ground. Taking calm sips, the baby cleared his throat ever so delicately to gain their attention. Cece, smelling the tea, stood up suddenly and ran to the baby in amazing speed, leaving behind Mikhaila who was rolled up into a ball from the pain of falling at an impossible height. Tori, after giving much thought into it, decided to leave Mikhaila to her fate and go for tea.

The baby set out additional tea cups and meticulously poured tea into them. Sniffing the tea with heavenly joy, both Tori and Cece took a deep sip as the baby frowned at them. "Tea is meant to be enjoyed, not poured down your throat," he said disapprovingly.

Mikhaila, after finishing her drama-queen moment of pain, decided to join the group because tea was more important than pain. Dumping a large amount of sugar cubes into her tea, she blissfully began to chug the tea down as if she was at a fraternity party. The baby stared at Mikhaila with veiled disgust and coughed his throat to bring their attention back to him.

"Well, it seems that we have certainly become _friendly_, although I would not have used this word, to warrant an introduction," the baby began and then he said, "My name is Peppermint Tea."

Simultaneously spitting out their tea at him, the three girls fell down laughing, clutching their stomachs.

Irritated, the baby drew something out from the UFO and waved it in an exaggerated manner and said, "_Scourgify_."

The three girls stared wide eyed at the baby as though he had grown a second head. The tea that stained his hair and face – well his entire body – simply disappeared as though if it was never there. The three girls could only stare at him dumbfounded – or as the British say gobsmacked.

"Now that I have your attention I will be explaining to you the details of your contract and the terms you have to meet and the rewards you will reap." Peppermint withdrew three documents from a folder and laid them out in front of him and floated upwards towards the three girls.

He reached into his suit and drew out a pair of reading glasses, and he coughed delicately. "The contract that all of you have signed before being born into your life, not that any of you would remember, stated that for us to recall you back then at least seven out of ten of the wishes stated here must be fulfilled," Peppermint stated as he placed on his glasses and pointed to the specific section. "Sadly, we have not yet even been able to begin on your first wish which should have occurred when the three of you turned eighteen – "

"But we're not eighteen," Mikhaila pointed out.

"Which was," Peppermint continued as though never interrupted, "To finish education for the first time. Due to the fact that this wish could not be granted, the rest of your wishes were clearly voided, therefore, we owe you a debt."

"So you mean money?" Cece questioned.

"No you stupid idiotic girl," Peppermint said, "You cannot buy life with money, especially not here."

Feeling slightly offended on behalf of her friend, Tori threw the tea cup at the baby who dodged it.

"Anyhow, seeing that the three of you died at the age of sixteen, only two years to completing the first wish, we are obliged to recompensate the three of you for your losses," Peppermint took a long sip. "My condolences," he offered.

"Well, it's nothing, just give us some money for shopping when we get back and it'll be fine!" Cece exclaimed, calculating the amount of money that she would receive in her head.

"I wish it were that simple," he replied gravely, wearing a look far too forlorn for an infant. "You three are dead in that world and before any of the wishes could be fulfilled. Therefore, the three of you are not anchored to that world anymore or to any world beyond it. Truly, I offer my condolences; I remember the three of you even though you cannot remember me. My grandfather was assigned to each of you several centuries ago. The three of you suffered much before being given the chance to be reborn into the world that connected to all others."

"Wait you just said 'that world,' what exactly did you mean?" Tori inquired.

Peppermint rubbed his mustache with one of his chubby hands and sighed, "Imagine the universe as a tree. The world that you three were born into – Earth – is the trunk of the tree and its many branches are the other worlds that are born and created as its many images reflected onto its other. The field is covered with trees, each trunk is its own main world and the branches are its reflection. Sometimes the braches overlap one another and two worlds become connected and their reflected images are connected as well. This causes damage to the trunks, especially if the branches began to fall and damage the trunk which in turn causes incidents to occur that were not specifically stated or predetermined."

"Can you f***ing repeat that again?" Mikhaila asked with a complete look of bewilderment on her face.

"I'll give you all an example so you will truly understand the devastating effect intertwined branches have on worlds," Peppermint stated darkly. "Adolf Hitler was not supposed to have lived beyond the age of six in your world; he was supposed to be killed by a disease before that. But due to the overlap of branches he survived, his 'soul' as many worlds have dubbed, went into another world for a short period of time. This transfer of worlds scarred his soul and caused his mind to shatter; which engrained in him a deep rooted hatred for Jews which in turn resulted in the Holocaust."2

A moment of silence passed.

"Holy sh**" Cece whispered in shock.

"Your deaths were caused by the fall of another world almost like your own. Many others died in other worlds as well due to the cataclysmic disturbance. Most of their wishes were granted and they were allowed to be reborn whereas the three of you had no wishes granted," Peppermint stated.

"So… that means we're stuck in limbo," Tori assumed only to be corrected.

"No you senseless thoughtless girl of course you can't be in limbo," Peppermint grumbled, shifting papers around. "To recompensate the three of you we have decided to give you all new lives till you get tired of living through them."

"Wait, who's 'we'?" Cece questioned.

"Tea Heaven, now moving on," Peppermint continued, ignoring the glare Cece shot at him, "As you can see we have gathered information from your lives – how ever brief it may have been – and have come to the understanding of your combined… interest with Harry Potter."

In simultaneous movement, the girls jumped up and down, holding hands and squealing in excitement and joy.

"Well, luckily for the three of you Harry Potter happens to be one of the stronger branches that come from your world and we can send the three of you there. Be grateful," Peppermint added.

Raising up her hand, Cece asked a question that had been bothering her, "What do you mean till we're tired?" She wanted to hear the answer but a part of her dreaded the reply.

"The three of you will be allowed to be reborn over and over into the worlds that you wish till you are sick and tired of being reborn, many of your wishes will be fulfilled and you will on occasions be given missions to do and rewards will be given as well," Peppermint explained, glancing at them wistfully. "Although I'm not sure the three of you deserve such compensation or will ever be able to fulfill the missions, but I am not the one to decide," Peppermint added.

"Way to give us a vote of confidence," Mikhaila muttered.

Ignoring Mikhaila's sarcastic remark, Peppermint continued, "Your roles have already been assigned to you this time, be glad that the three of you have no restrictions so I advise that you enjoy it while it lasts. Victoria Martin, you will be assigned as the younger sibling of Harry James Potter, the daughter of James Charlus Potter and Lily Potter née Evan, congratulations."

"F*** ya," Tori muttered under her breath.

"Mikhaila Lacus, you will be assigned as the only daughter of Sirius Orion Black and Michelle Laroque, felicitation."

Without waiting for Mikhail's reaction, Peppermint moved on.

"Elizabeth Qi, you are allowed to continue to be Asian. You will be assigned as the daughter of Remus John Lupin and Serenity Aisin-Gioro.3 恭喜."

Cece blinked dumbly and let out a sound of stupefaction.

Tori poked Cece on the forehead and upon receiving no reaction turned to Peppermint and stated, "I think you broke her."

"No she was already broken," Peppermint shut the folder and with a wave of his pudgy little hands three feathered quills flew down, landing in the hands of each girl.

"Now, if you'll sign the contract in front of you, all three of you can be on your way," Peppermint withdrew a small folded piece of paper from his pocket and unraveled it. The paper expanded in size and rolled down the small UFO ending way past the girls' feet.

"Um, can we read this first?" Cece asked.

"No. Now sign," Peppermint ordered, mouth drawn into a pout.

Ignoring Peppermint, Cece began to read, "Section 1, chapter 1, in accordance to the first amendment of Heaven, Hell and Purgatory. All souls must be told in full of the accordance of their contract deals with –" She was unable to finish due to duct tape appearing and unceremoniously tapping her mouth shut.

"**Sign**," Peppermint demanded darkly. The three girls nodded rapidly and quickly signed the long, _long_ contract.

"Now, good luck and have fun girls. Adios!" With a cheerful wave of his hand, a large hole appeared underneath the girls and they tumbled down in very much resembling Alice in Wonderland. Their screams and threats – this is Cece – filled the air as the hole closed.

"Good luck heh?" a dreamy, yet sarcastic voice comments. "You little devil, Peppermint, you didn't tell them the complete details of their assignment did you."

A small brightly dressed girl, resembling Peppermint if one cared to pay attention to detail, fluttered down till her hands touched the three signatures at the bottom of the contract. Her large pink butterfly wings sparkled and shimmered as they fluttered about keeping the girl afloat.

Her large pink eyes turned into a glare as she looked at Peppermint.

"You liar, those girls will be in so much pain!" Her voice rose with anger.

Peppermint silently poured himself a cup of tea as his eyes were hidden by the shadow. "You of all people should know that nothing in life is simple or easy." His eyes turned wistful, "There is no such thing as coincidences in this world. There is only the inevitable."

Finishing the cup in one gulp, Peppermint threw the cup at the girl and floated away in his UFO ship. "I should go pay the Witch a visit now I guess."

"Hey you ass! You took that from an anime!" the girl screamed in frustration. Ignoring the tantrum being thrown behind him, Peppermint continued on his merry way, sparing a glance from the corner of his eye at the sight of the bright green puff ball being an immature brat complete with hitting and crying and yelling.

"With low-clearance such as yours, you would never understand," Peppermint stated ignoring the cry of outrage.

"You ass! You lying, cheating, plagiarising, tea-loving, stupid, idiotic, emotionless sack of –," she paused, tilting her head trying to think of a word, "POO!"

Peppermint sighed, "…. That's the best of you can do eh?"

He floating away as a portal opened up in front of him.

"_There is no such thing as coincidences in this world. There is only the inevitable. Remember that child."_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

1 – Eaton Centre is in Toronto, Canada

2 – This is absolute bullshit I made up so if it offends anyone I deeply apologize.

3 – Aisin-Gioro is the last ruling imperial family in China, it was the ruling family of the Qing dynasty.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hope you enjoyed the prologue. Stay tune for the next chapter.

**Question:** If you could be born into any fanfiction inspired world which would it be?

**Preview:** "Victoria Lily Potter," He said, and he knew they made the right decision.

"梅月, 那是你的名字," she whispered, holding her child close."原谅我把孩子…."

Reviews are **love!**


End file.
